Talk:Gin Ichimaru
Personality and Dried Persimmons In Gin's personality section, it mention that he has had a love for dried persimmon ever since he was a child, and that he makes some in the squad barracks. What exactly does that have to do with his personality? Honestly, it just seems like unnesecarry clutter. It should probably be removed, as I know that info comes from the bootleg, and if it's here, it seems like we'd need to do it to everyone it has info on. At the very least, it should be moved out of personality. Whoops, keep forgetting to sign my posts. NightTrain (talk) 22:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) His love of dried persimmon and his devotion to his favourite food is mentioned in the personality section because it is part of what defines his personality. It stays. Incidentally, we DO have bootleg information mentioned in other profiles - such as Aizen's love of Tofu, Kira teaching in the Shinigami Academy etc, etc. It's pretty standard information to have in the personality section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess i missed that. But could you explain to me what it has to do with personality? There is a lot of info on peoples favorites food, and it may just be me, but i don't see what it has to do with personality. For example, Momo loves peaches, and Nanao likes sweet bean jelly. I'm not saying it's bad info, i'm just questioning if it belongs in the personality. NightTrain (talk) 02:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Likes are a part of a person's personality. Food likes are as much a part of personality as what tv shows they like, what they like to do with their free time and what kind of people they associate with. Its all what makes up personality-- Now I understand. But still, is the part about him making them for his barracks really necessary? NightTrain (talk) 02:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) If he enjoys making them for his barracks than yes it is part of his personality. Personality is a very wide range of things.-- Seems like clutter to me, but you guys know best.NightTrain (talk) 02:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Bankai Stats Hi everyone. I noticed that this article lists Gin Ichimaru's Bankai's Blade Extension & Contraction stats as given in chapter 400. However, in chapter 414, he says (in a translated scan), "A long time ago I told you about my Bankai's ability, right? Sorry but I was lyin' about it. It don't extend as far as I said it did and it don't extend as fast as I said it did." I think it would make sense to amend the aforementioned section in the article to account for this. I'd do it myself, but I very rarely edit here and I wouldn't want to make a mess editing in an unfamiliar setting. Thanks! -- 10X Kamehameha :This is a old topic point. No one is blind it if you have been here before you should know how on top of things we are. It was decided to leave it as is. Gin was talking to someone else at the time so its a different conversation. Secondly by view of his bankai it is decidedly true of it capabilities. Gin never explains his meanings in this regard but most importantly its not a admission of something being incorrect its an admission that that wasn't the important factor of the bankai capability. He was emphasizing the poison ability not its length or speed which was the assumption of it being the main component of the ability, they are not but it doesn't mean that they aren't apart of it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) As stated above, I very rarely edit here, but I would hope that accuracy is important to editiors. However, let me try and understand what you are trying to say. You are saying that Gin Ichimaru demonstrates in the manga the ability to do exactly what we have seen him tell people. Additionally, you are speculating that Gin told Aizen that his abilities were even more impressive than anything evidenced in the manga, and that it is those theoretical, higher limits that Gin tells Aizen were lies. Is that correct? 10X Kamehameha There is no speculation. Your placing one conversation between him and Aizen as being the continuation of conversation he had with Ichigo earlier. They are in fact separate entirely, in place, context and with who he was speaking with, one does not explain the other. Gin is admitting to nothing more then being misleading in the true capabilities of his bankai. He mislead in allowing the belief that his bankai was about speed and length when it was really about poison. The same as him misleading Ichigo earlier when emphasizing his zanpakuto length to distract away from its speed. The length and speed is readily seen so they in fact cant be outright lies at best they are misinformation of importance. The length and speed are not whats important.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC)